Why Her?
by sugarsweetie
Summary: Why he chose her, I do not know. I only know that happiness was never a word to describe me... [InuxSan later]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just when I thought I was going to give up on my fanfics… I was inspired by the story "Some one Out There", by DESPERAD0. Lots of thanks goes to him/her for the awesome story! And who knows, I may just start continuing my fics…

Disclaimer: Copy and paste, please.

* * *

Sango, for once, was bursting with happiness. The grin on her face threatened to tear her face apart.

Finally, after years of hardship and pain, she was going to get the happiness she deserved.

Today was the day she was going to tell Miroku she loved him.

That was how Inuyasha found her, in a field of flowers, smiling foolishly.

"Oy, Sango, what the hell are you doing?" All Sango could do was smile at him. The bouquet of flowers in her hands was perfectly arranged, the bright colors matching.

"You'll see, Inuyasha! You'll see!" Sango chirped, going towards the hut Miroku was in.

"My God, is she _skipping_?"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kagome's doe-like eyes stared up at him.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? It's gonna hurt them so much…"

He whispered harshly back at her. "It's time we get some happiness, Kagome-chan. We've been waiting for too long. They had their chances, and it has come and gone. Don't you love me enough to do this? I feel for them too, but every time I try to be with her, all I can think about is you. You know how I feel. But the question is, do you feel the same way?" His eyes dimmed a little.

"Shush! Don't you ever question my feelings for you like that! You know what you mean to me." Her full lips curled into a pout, big eyes searching for his. He sighed, but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes gave away his thoughts.

"If you love me like you say you do, will you give me a kiss?" A blush formed on her cheeks, spreading on to the bridge of her nose.

"Of course, but this is my first time…" Kagome wrinkled her nose. A deep chuckle came from the male. She leaned forward, lips slightly apart, preparing to capture his lips with her own.

Their lips met in a frenzy, starting out first as a soft chaste kiss, soon losing its innocence as their tongues met in a battle of dominance.

They were so caught up in their act of passion, that they did not hear the straw mat lifting, nor the small gasp that emitted from a pair of lips, nor the bouquet dropping. When they finally realized they had a visitor, it was when a hand found it's way to his cheeks, the force forcing him to fall down.

"How could you?" Sango's voice was barely audible. The eyes of two young lovers lowered their heads in shame. "I thought you promised, Houshi-sama."

"Sango, you know well that I don't deserve you, after all, I'm just a traveling monk with little to spare."

"Yet she does?" The words forming on the young monk's tongue died away.

"It's not like you love him, Sango-chan." As soon as the words left her tongue, Kagome regretted saying them as Sango directed her heated glare at her.

"You think you know everything…" The anger was still there, but it quickly melted into pain. Sango felt an invisible hand clutch on her heart.

"I'm sorry, Sango…" The hand suddenly had claws. Out of instinct, Sango raised her hand, preparing to slap him, out of the pain he, no they, caused her. Miroku clutched Kagome to him tightly, protecting her from Sango's wrath. Miroku felt the rush of wind, as Sango's hand neared him, as he clutched Kagome tighter, if possible. But just when he was sure it was going to hit him-

A small drop of salty liquid fell on his nose. Miroku peek through lidded eyes, to find Sango's eyes squeezed tightly in pain, a tear streaking down her face. A small sob escaped her.

"Houshi-sama…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As a young child, Sango believed in fairytales of princesses and knights in shining armor, and of witches and evil queens.

She felt like the evil queen as Miroku held Kagome to him, her hand guiding itself to his face. Just as she was going to make contact with him, it stopped involuntarily. A tear leaked out of her eye, down the bridge of her nose, and finally on to his face.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was the one destined to be in his arms, to have all his attention. She wasn't supposed to be the one, out of jealousy, to slap him as he held on to the girl of his dreams like it was depended on his life. She was supposed to have him all to herself, with no one to steal him from her…

A sob escaped her, as she murmured, perhaps for the last time.

"Houshi-sama…"

_Why her?_

* * *

Well, this is gonna be a multi chapter fic, as you can tell. I'm not as cruel as to leave it just like that. 

Reviews and constructive critisizm (can't spell...) are always appreciated!

Sugar Sweetie


	2. Why us?

Okie, second chap to this story… Not much to say :P

Disclaimer: why bother? Anyways, copy and paste, please.

* * *

Maybe it was a coincidence. Maybe fate meant this as a joke. But what Inuyasha was sure, was that fate was definitely ironic.

The first time he found her, she was bright, and cheerful. But now, as he found her again, she was the exact opposite.

At first, he had heard a slap, which meant that the monk was up to no good. He dismissed it at first, thinking that it was just a normal thing that the two did, continuing to scout the forest. What really made him realize what had happened was when no yelling was heard. That, he had thought, probably meant that the monk was getting what he deserved. So being the good friend he was, he decided to check to see if he was okay.

That was a big mistake.

So he went to the monk's hut. Only to find a scene that never appeared in his mind, nor in his dreams. Never.

The miko was in the monk's arms.

At first, shock took over him. He just simply observed the situation he was in. But when Kagome called softly to him, he registered what had happened.

The girl he had loved was with someone else.

The man who he had considered a best friend betrayed him.

They both found happiness in each other, only to sacrifice his.

Anger was and understatement as he growled and roared at them, accusing them of cheating and lying to him. Curses flew out of his mouth in a string, from A to Z. That's when he realized something else.

Getting mad at them wouldn't make her love him again.

Cursing them wouldn't bring her back.

She belonged to someone else. She would never be his again.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

That was when he took off, flying towards the river to think over what had happened and to sort out his thoughts

That was also where he found her, hugging her knees to herself, staring out at the river.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sango had never been one to run from her problems. She had always been taught to face her problems and try to solve them.

_What do I do?_

She could face demons that were twice her size and larger. She could face bandits of any size. Hell, she could might as well face Naraku.

Anything but this.

As a young child, she never grew as fond of anyone as she did with Miroku. Never, from a naïve child to a few moments before, she had always thought the man she loved would sweep her off her feet and love her forever.

_Why can't I forget?_

She tried everything. She tried to tell herself that there were more men out there who had the same charm and personality as Miroku. She just didn't meet them frequently enough.

Although if she did meet them, they would most likely ignore her and court Kagome.Just as they always had.

_It's not fair._

After all, she was a demon slayer. A _Taijiya. _A woman doing a man's job. Who would love her?

She was too manly, too masculine.

Too scarred, too bitter.

Too dramatic, too cold.

What did she expect?

But she had always thought Houshi-sama was different. She always thought he was someone who saw under that bitter façade, someone who loved her for who she was, despite her flaws as a woman.

_I was wrong._

Cooking, weaving, drawing, dancing…She never excelled at them, like a woman was supposed to. They just proved her failures as a woman.

_So unlike kagome-chan._

She could see why he loved her.

That just brought tears to her eyes.

_Houshi-sama…_

She wanted to forget him so bad, to move on with life and find someone else. But he was too charming, too caring, too nice.

_I'll never forget him._

Even though he had broken her heart, she could not help but fall more in love with him than before.

A sob escaped her.

She hated being so weak, so vulnerable. If any demon had attacked her right now, she would be too occupied with her own emotions to bother with them.

Speaking of demons, a rustle sounded behind her.

_Inuyasha._

She didn't have to look to know it was him. After all, it wasn't hard to guess that he probably also found out after the slap she gave Miroku.

_We both had our chances to prove ourselves to them. But we were just too occupied with our mission, our revenge, and reminiscing our past…_

She smiled bitterly.

At least she had someone to share her pain with. Someone who was hurt as equally as she. Someone, who, just like her, was too busy looking over his shoulders to actually see what was in front of them.

_Why us?

* * *

_

Very angsty, much about Inuyasha and Sango's thoughts…Short but sweet! Third chap coming soon.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated！

Sugar Sweetie


	3. Jealousy Game

I am so sorry for not updating lately!!! I've noticed recently that not many authors have been updating….wink wink nudge nudge C'mon, everyone! Get your stories out there! Anyways, here goes chapter 3 of Why Her! The next chapter to Never Though will be coming out soon, too! Thank you to all the faithful reviewers!!!! I love you!!

Disclaimer: Copy and paste, please.

* * *

A swollen-eyed taijyia and a sullen looking hanyou returned just after nightfall. Even with the traces of the forest left on their skin, they were a sight for sore eyes.

"Where were you two? You had me and Miroku-kun worried! Here, sit down and eat your dinner." Kagome's guilty emotions were masked by her fake cheerfulness. Sango and Inuyasha both sat down silently, accepting the meal from Kagome. Miroku shot Kagome a worried look from across the camp. Why weren't they eating?

"I'm not hungry." A small meek voice spoke up, barely heard. Kagome and Miroku both whipped their head back at the origin of the voice, Sango. Placing her food on the log, she stood up and moved towards her sleeping bag, eyes never meeting anyone else's. Inuyasha followed suit, although without an indication that he was. He leapt off into the trees, leaving his meal untouched on the floor. Miroku looked at the ground sullenly. Guilt spread through his body like fire, leaving none of his mind untouched and unaffected.

_I hope we can make it through this tough time, Kagome._

Sango lay in her sleeping bag, eyes closed, unable to sleep. Bitter thoughts about the new love birds filled her mind. Didn't Kagome have enough? She had Kouga, Inuyasha, that Hojo guy from the future, and now Miroku all battling for her heart. But no, Kagome just had to go and choose the one that Sango loved, out of all four.

Disgusted at the treacherous thoughts, Sango shook her head. It was Kagome she was talking about. Her best friend. Her sister. The only thing she could do was to wish them happiness. After all, Kagome deserved it, for being kind to everyone, and standing up for everyone in their group and herself. Sango realized that Kagome had felt guilty, and so did Miroku. She felt as if she herself were breaking them apart. She didn't want that! She only wanted Miroku and Kagome happiness, even though in exchange for her own……

'The people in fairytales make it sound so much easier…' A memory of her past rose to her head. Her friends had always talked about lovers giving up their dreams for the happiness of their loved ones. Instead, after finding herself in the same situation, Sango was beginning to despise them. It had sounded so easy when she was younger, as she never developed these feelings she had towards Houshi-sama called love. Now, reality remained hard and cold as she battled to keep her emotions in check.

_Houshi-sama and Kagome-chan… You both deserve happiness… I won't be in the way anymore…_

Tomorrow, she was going to put an end to her immature thoughts and foolish feelings, and get out of the way in their relationship.

_If only Inuyasha would do the same…_

It was easier said than done.

The day started out fine. Sango had gotten up nice and early, the moody cloud of depression finally lifted. The weather was promising, and she had a feeling that they wouldn't have to camp out today. Soon after, Kagome woke up, then followed by Miroku, but Inuyasha was no where to be seen. It didn't matter to Sango; he would only get in the way if he were here. After the group (not including Inuyasha) demolished the breakfast that Sango made, Inuyasha returned, hollow bags under his eyes. Sango wanted to scoff his childish act, trying to appear pitiful and depressed, in hope that Kagome would feel sympathy for him and return to him.

It was fine and midday, too. They all sat down after a long quiet walk, in which Sango confessed her feelings about their relationship.

"Kagome, I am honestly happy about your relationship. Really! Don't fret about me anymore, I'm over it." She had said, and was rewarded by Kagome's trade mark smile.

That was when everything went wrong. With a sudden roar, a caterpillar demon erupted from the ground. All the members proceeded to kill it. Sango drew back her arm and threw hiraikotsu with the most strength she could muster. After all, she was trained to do her best at all times. What was unexpected was when her boomerang bounced off the demon's thick shell, and flew right back at her with double the speed. Sango was caught off guard.

"Lady Sango!"

"Sango-chan!"

"Sango!" All three members call out her name in unison as she flew through the air, the boomerang hitting her full force in the stomach. She screamed, lungs winded from the hit. Miroku paced under her, preparing to catch her. Sango, however, chose this time to turn around in air to see what was underneath. A bad choice of mind, really. She plummeled to the ground in amazing speed, only to crash into Miroku.

"L-lady S-Sango?" Sango winced as she lifted her tired limbs but found that she couldn't. When she looked down, she found that they were in a promising position. Their legs were tangled in an intimate matter, her body covering his own. Sango's hand was placed on Miroku's chest, and his hand was on the small of her back. Their faces were only millimeters away from eachother. Sango's breath caught in her throat. How she longed to lean down and touch his lips with her own. Unaware that she was doing so, she lean down and was about to plant a small kiss on him. She could feel Miroku's body tense, and a small grin curled up on her lips. So he did want her…

"Miroku!" A cry rose from their audience, the miko, Kagome. Beside her stood Inuyasha, with a cringe on his face. Shippo's face was one of pure horror and disgust. Kagome gave a small animal whine and retreated into the woods speedily.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango rose from her position, realizing that Miroku wasn't hers anymore. "Kagome-chan! Please, I didn't mean it!" Flames of embarrassment rose on her cheeks. She couldn't believe how she had acted like a wanton slut. Miroku flew past her, to chase Kagome into the woods. Guilt filled Sango, as she looked down at the ground. To think that she had just confirmed with Kagome that he was hers, too…

"Feh, you could at least hide your jealousy and wanting for him." Sango shot Inuyasha a sharp glare. How dare he think like that? It wasn't like she did it on purpose. It was on instinct that she never knew was there.

"Well, it's not like you wouldn't jump at the chance to kiss Kagome!" Sango retorted sharply, turning on her heel to face the other way, aura flaming.

"This is all your fault! If you were less cold and more open towards the monk, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Inuyasha sneered, resentment in his eyes. Sango's eyes snapped open.

"All my fault? It's not more of my fault than yours! If you hadn't been so inconsiderate and annoying, I doubt Kagome would have left you! And stupid Kikyou! As if she wasn't already in the way!" She seethed in anger, mad at Inuyasha, mad at herself. Inuyasha's eyes immediately narrowed.

"Don't bring Kikyou into this!" The two warriors glared at eachother, full on. Chestnut eyes met golden ones, clashing as if in a vicious battle……of a staring contest??!! Inuyasha was the one who gave up first.

"Okay, so I guess this was both of our fault." He pondered for a minute, before a small smirk of smugness grew on his lips. He eyed the couple coming out of the forest.

"You guys, I need to tell Sango something important and personal. Don't wait up, keep going. We'll catch up." Inuyasha motioned for Sango to hop on. Sango gave him a hesitating look, but complied and climbed on to his back. Inuyasha almost laughed at Sango's naivety. It was too obvious what he was doing, yet she had failed to notice. As he bounded away, out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome's jealous look. A smiled crossed his face.

_ No strings attached, Sango. Don't take anything I say or do seriously.

* * *

_

Basically, Inuyasha is playing the "jealously game", in which he tries to fish out Kagome's feelings for him by making her jealous. Poor Sango doesn't know that she's being used though….

Well, I gotta go now!

Reviews and Constructive criticism are appreciated!

Sugar Sweetie


End file.
